


Sebe

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Human Trafficking, Idiots in Love, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh Friendship, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Political Alliances, Sexual Tension, Spells & Enchantments, Stick of Truth AU, Swordfighting, Trans Kenny McCormick, Worldbuilding, You Have Been Warned
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Dois reinos guerreiam há séculos: Kupa Keep e Drow, mas, com a chegada do inverno, seus líderes precisam colocar as diferenças de lado por um instante e pensar no bem de seus povos.O Rei dos humanos, Eric Cartman, deverá reencontrar o rosto de seu ex-amigo e Rei dos elfos, Kyle Broflovski, que assumiu o trono após a morte precoce de seus pais, para poderem entrar em acordo e ajudar a seus respectivos reinos. Mas como poderá ele lidar com estas questões estando ainda tão preso ao passado e aos erros que cometeu?Se houvesse uma maneira de voltar no tempo, ele teria sido o primeiro a invocar o feitiço.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 5





	Sebe

O reino de Kupa Keep era conhecido por ser sempre agitado. Não devido à festas, brigas ou celebrações, mas sim por suas confusões. Não havia um povo mais agitado em toda a terra de Zaron do que os humanos, e aquele reino se destacava. Há qualquer hora do dia ou da noite, por mais silêncio que possa estar, sempre tem algo acontecendo, e aquela manhã não seria a exceção.

Nuvens brancas e fofas estampavam os céus daquela manhã ensolarada, muito embora o astro luminoso ainda se escondesse nas costas das montanhas que marcavam os limites daquela terra. A luz vermelha e alaranjada rasgava o céu, anunciando o arraiar junto aos galos cantarolantes da vila, cujos gritos penetravam os ouvidos dos fazendeiros e arruinavam seus belos sonhos, mais uma vez a realidade se impondo sobre suas cabeças e obrigando-os a sair da cama. Longe da vila, no sinuoso castelo, os monarcas e nobres também despertavam para cumprirem suas funções e governar aquela terra, sempre se certificando de que tudo estivesse em seu devido lugar e nenhum elfo atravessasse a fronteira para os atacar. Seus guardas, muito bem dispostos, já se colocavam em pé em frente aos quartos e em todas as salas para garantir a máxima segurança de seus lordes, que viriam a reinar sobre aquela terra farta por mais um dia.

Mas não era entre os guardas, fazendeiros ou governantes que a confusão erguia seu império. O castelo, por uma vez na eternidade, estava mais silencioso que o normal, todos os funcionários se preparando para a importante tarefa que desempenhariam naquela tarde. Com mentes ocupadas e trabalho a ser feito, ninguém tinha tempo de ficar comprando briga, ou teriam suas cabeças servidas em uma bandeja de prata nas mãos do Rei. Não, o verdadeiro caos se encontrava nos aposentos reais da mais jovem princesa da família McCormick, Karen McCormick, que, sempre dando trabalho à irmã mais velha, corria de um lado para o outro, batendo os pés no chão, insistindo em permanecer com pijamas pelo resto do dia ao invés de concordar em trajar-se com as vestimentas adequadas.

\- Eu não quero vestir isso! - bradou a pequena princesa de cabelos castanhos, ainda em sua camisola branca de barra e mangas longas, enquanto batia com o pé no colchão da cama onde estava em pé e cruzava os braços, uma atitude deveras infantil na perspectiva da irmã. - Esse vestido é muito apertado! E ele coça!

A mais velha princesa da antiga família real, Kenny McCormick, que também não trajava nada além de seu robe azul brilhante de mangas longas e largas e barra que cobria completamente seus pés, soltou ar entre os dentes e repreendeu a irmã negando com a cabeça. Em sua mão esquerda, segurava um cabide com um vestido antigo que já estava pequeno demais para ela usar, mas que era perfeito para Karen. De saia branca longa e apenas uma tira em cada ombro para sustentar o corpete lilás, além de uma sobressaia da mesma cor e luvas brancas com detalhes em dourado, perfeito para um evento diplomático como o que estava planejado para hoje.

\- Por favor, Karen, isso é importante. - insistiu ela. - Essa reunião pode decidir o futuro do nosso reino. Você precisa estar apresentável se quisermos passar uma boa impressão.

Karen, no entanto, não cedeu, e virou a cara para o lado com o cenho franzido e os lábios pressionados fazendo beiço. Se tinha algo sobre ser princesa que ela detestava, era isso: participar de reuniões chatas e discursos entediantes. Tudo que fazia o dia inteiro era ficar parada com um sorriso estupidamente falso e acenar com a mão caso saíssem do castelo. Era a coisa mais entediante a se fazer em todo o reino, que não era assim tão legal como seus moradores gostavam de pintá-lo, por mais movimentadas que as coisas fossem.

\- Mas eu nem falo nada nesses compromissos. E você também ainda está de pijama!

A mais velha das irmãs apertou os olhos e respirou fundo. Tinha de se recordar que Karen era uma mocinha difícil e nunca ficava parada em um só lugar por muito tempo, coisa da idade, precisava ter paciência e calma com ela. 

\- É, estou de pijama, justamente porque eu sabia que você ia dar uma de difícil e ia demorar pra se trocar, e eu não ia arriscar ter que me arrumar de novo por sua causa. - mas quem disse que ter paciência era fácil? Voltando a manter a compostura, Kenny respirou fundo e encarou a irmãzinha com amor em seus olhos azuis. - Karen, por favor, prometo que é só por um tempinho. Você não participará da reunião, tudo que tem que fazer é não fazer bagunça como está fazendo agora. Prometo que, pelo resto do dia, ninguém vai te incomodar. Tudo que você precisa fazer é colocar esse vestido e, assim que for dispensada, pode andar livremente pelo último andar do castelo e brincar com o que quiser.

A morena calou-se por um instante e desmanchou a cara feia, substituindo-a por um beicinho e os braços cruzados ao redor de si, como em um abraço.

\- … Você vai poder brincar comigo? - perguntou, tímida.

Kenny, com o coração batendo pesado em seu peito, sorriu com o canto dos lábios na direção de sua irmã, caminhando a passos lentos na direção da cama, suas vestimentas arrastando no chão de madeira escura.

\- É claro que sim, Karen. Assim que a reunião acabar, vou correndo até onde você estiver pra passar o máximo de tempo que eu puder com a minha irmãzinha preferida. - prometeu ela, esticando a mão para a menor.

Ainda um pouco hesitante, mas agora com um sorriso no rosto, Karen desceu da cama segurando na mão da irmã mais velha e tomou o cabide de suas mãos, virando-se de costas para ela para se despir e colocar o vestido chique em uma posição mais confortável.

Após terminar de se arrumar, Kenny guiou a mais nova para o lado de fora do quarto, cedendo a pequena mão tomada na sua para seu irmão mais velho, Kevin McCormick, o primogênito da antiga família real, que a levou para o lado oposto ao qual a loira seguiu, afinal, ainda tinha de se preparar para receber seus visitantes. Ela apenas esperava que o Grande Mago não fosse difícil durante a reunião. Sabia o quanto a situação com o reino Drow era complicada e a forma como isso mexia com ele, mas era algo necessário a se fazer se decidissem acabar com aquela estúpida guerra.

Chegando novamente aos seus aposentos, foi direto ao dever que lhe aguardava: um vestido inteiramente lilás de mangas longas e dois braceletes e demais adornos de ferro, assim como uma tiara de metal que deveria ser colocada ao redor de sua cabeça e trazer atenção aos seus cabelos loiros e ondulados, todos repousando em um manequim feminino exatamente do seu tamanho. Por mais que criticassem o Grande Mago pela forma que governava, a princesa havia de admitir que ele tinha um gosto formidável para vestidos. Era simples, mas chamativo ao mesmo tempo, perfeito para alguém em posição hierárquica como a dela.

Virou-se para o grande espelho que decorava a parede direita de seu quarto, as bordas talhadas em ouro saindo do chão até quase a altura das barras que sustentavam as cortinas de sua cama, e aos poucos começou a remover a peça de roupa que usava como pijama. O tecido de cetim deslizou por seus ombros como se sua pele fosse uma flor; macia e delicada, expondo cada vez mais de sua pele conforme a gravidade puxava-o para baixo. Ao atingir o solo, a falta de tecido permitiu aos olhos azuis da princesa admirarem seu corpo. 

Curvas sinuosas, pele decorada por sardas nos ombros, região pubiana recém depilada e seios cheios, Kenny tinha o corpo que, aos quatorze anos de idade, descobriu que sempre quis. Sempre pensou que havia algo de estranho em si quando se olhava no espelho. Algo sempre parecia errado, fosse na época de camponesa, fosse na época de herdeira, e desde então almejou encontrar o parâmetro perfeito para seu corpo, algo que se encaixasse na forma como _ela_ se via, que refletisse o que sentia, e agora finalmente o tinha. 

Parte da razão de permanecer no castelo, ao lado do restante de sua família, derivou disso, logo após o Grande Mago subir ao poder. Ao contrário de como fora tratada durante toda sua vida, ele foi o primeiro a aceitá-la da forma que era, e teve a graça de lhe dar o corpo que tanto almejou usando sua magia, requisitando, em troca, um favor que poderia ser usado quando ele precisasse, ao que ela concordou. Certamente não seria nada obsceno, visto que o mago, agora rei, insistia que, apesar de ele e Kenny gostarem das mesmas coisas, ela não era exatamente o que ele estava procurando, especialmente após o conjuro do feitiço.

As mãos delicadas trilharam caminho sobre as ondulações dos seios, sentindo a pele deslizar pelos dígitos e provocar um suspiro a sair de seus lábios. Aquele corpo não era falso ou mentiroso, era _seu,_ e ela não podia estar mais aliviada por poder sentir essas sensações conectadas ao próprio cérebro, independentemente dos momentos incômodos em que o sutiã marcava sua pele devido ao peso dos vestidos que usava. 

Com um suspiro satisfeito, tornou a preparar-se para a recepção, deslizando o belo vestido por seu corpo fino até encaixar perfeitamente em seu corpo. O evento iminente requisitava que ela estivesse em sua melhor forma e melhor postura. Seria um marco histórico para humanos e elfos; A primeira trégua entre os dois reinos em mais de mil anos! Seria uma aliança frágil no início, mas, com sorte e a graça da Lua, tudo correria bem. Todos em ambos os reinos estavam de dedos cruzados para que os dois reis se entendessem e a guerra tivesse um fim. 

Era o que a princesa desejava também: A paz para seus povos. Tanto conflito, ódio e repudia já durou tempo demais, e muito potencial foi perdido naqueles anos por essas razões fúteis. Eles eram a nova geração, seu dever era consertar o que seus antepassados estragaram e fazer daquele mundo um lugar melhor para todos que foram afetados pela divisão de reinos.

A princesa ajeitou os cabelos loiros sobre os ombros, os cachos caindo perfeitamente sobre a pele exposta, e puxou o tecido de sua roupa pelo chão em direção à porta. Teria de encontrar com o Mago antes de seus convidados chegarem, pois sabia o quanto ele estava nervoso com o evento. Talvez Kenny fosse a única pessoa que pudesse entender como o rei funcionava, seu passado e sua história. Desde que começaram a conviver juntos, se aproximaram bastante, ao ponto de que a princesa era o mais próximo de uma amiga que ele teve em muitos anos. Se tinha alguém em quem o rei confiava, era ela.

Chegando à sala do trono, a princesa arrumou os cachos bem definidos sobre os ombros e ajeitou a saia do vestido. Embora ainda faltassem horas para que a majestade do reino dos elfos chegasse, ela sempre gostava de estar bonita quando passava por uma porta. Lhe dava um ar de potência, poder.

Com um movimento de mão, os guardas ao lado da porta apressaram-se em abrir a entrada, expondo os olhos azuis da princesa ao grosso tapete vermelho que guiava ao degrau do trono, onde o mago caminhava impacientemente de um lado ao outro, como ela imaginava que estaria.

\- Kenny, por que demorou tanto? - esbravejou o rei ao ver a monarca caminhando em sua direção, a saia do vestido arrastando no chão brilhante atrás de si.

\- Perdão, Vossa Majestade - desculpou-se, fazendo uma breve reverência. - Tive alguns problemas com minha irmã mais nova.

Eric gemeu de frustração, ainda caminhando de um lado para o outro, desesperado com a reunião iminente, enquanto a princesa caminhava calmamente em sua direção, inabalada.

\- Eu não sei o que fazer, Kenny. - confessou, juntando as mãos em frente ao corpo. - O Kyle chega só em algumas horas e eu não faço ideia do que vou dizer.

A princesa, que mal havia chego na sala do trono, já se cansara das reclamações e choramingos do rei. Tomou as saias do vestido em um forte aperto e subiu as escadas até o trono, parando Eric em sua sequência de pra-lá-pra-cá e descendo-lhe um tapa nas bochechas gordas sem que ele nem visse de onde veio.

\- Acalme-se, homem! - ordenou, franzindo o cenho ameaçadoramente e apertando seus ombros com força. O mago fez como lhe foi ordenado; não tinha coragem de contrariar Kenny quando estava agitada daquele jeito. A princesa suspirou e, mantendo seu olhar perfurante, continuou: - Primeiro, lembre-se de que eles estão vindo para tratar de assuntos _políticos._ As chances de ele realmente querer te ver, depois de tudo que você me contou, são ínfimas. Segundo, veja o ponto de vista dele sobre você primeiro; Não sabemos o que ele pensa de você depois que assumiu o trono. Muita coisa pode ter mudado de lá pra cá, tanto de um jeito bom como se um jeito ruim. Terceiro, deixe que _eu_ use da lábia. Ambos sabemos que você é péssimo nisso.

Por mais incrível que Eric pensasse ser como rei, quando se tratava de situações pessoais, ele era um completo desastre, um peixe fora d’água. Geralmente, conseguia se manter distante das pessoas, reservar seu orgulho e sair por cima em todas as situações. Mas Kyle era diferente. Kyle, o soberano do reino Drow, e Eric, se conheciam desde pequenininhos, por um acaso na floresta, mas sua história era vasta e recheada de felicidade, com uma pitada de tragédia ao final. Ele não o via há anos; não desde que assumiu o trono de Kupa Keep. Desde que herdaram a coroa e a guerra de seus reinos, inevitavelmente a amizade ficou para trás, apenas uma terna e distante memória, para sempre esquecida. Ou ao menos era o que Eric esperava que não tivesse acontecido.

\- É que eu não o vejo há tanto tempo… Não sei como vou reagir. Eu ouço histórias, sabe? Sobre como seu reino defendeu todos os ataques que sofreu sem levar nenhuma baixa. Imagino o quão forte ele está agora.

Kyle sempre foi o mais poderoso entre os dois, especialmente com seus poderes. Sendo um elfo, ele tinha um contato muito próximo com a natureza, e isso, combinado com o fato de pertencer à linhagem principal da família real, o garantia uma genética muito favorecida, abençoada pela lua com um poder que não surgia na família real há milênios: o poder de criar vida do solo. Kyle podia fazer crescer tudo que ele quisesse e o quanto quisesse, desde que tivesse um solo fértil e clima agradável. Ele podia se tornar mais fraco no inverno, mas isso apenas o prevenia de usar seu poder em força total, mas ele não o perdia completamente. As plantas só duravam por menos tempo antes de voltarem ao solo, não que o rei dos elfos precisasse de mais do que alguns segundos para aniquilar todos os seus inimigos.

A imagem do ruivo destruindo insetos e animais selvagens com um único movimento da mão ficaria para sempre gravada na mente de Eric.

Dentre todos os homens que conhecia, ironicamente, o que mais admirava estava do lado do inimigo. Era uma bela ironia quando se tinha o fato de que histórias corriam em seu reino desde que ele era criança que diziam que os elfos eram mais fracos que eles, que os humanos eram criaturas naturalmente superiores. Essa ideia foi desconstruída na mente de Eric já há muito tempo.

A princesa suspirou. Seu bom-humor fora totalmente perdido com aquela cara de apaixonado que o rei fazia enquanto se perdia nos próprios pensamentos. 

\- Eu imagino que seja difícil para você, Eric, mas mantenha o foco. - aconselhou. - Isso é uma reunião para negócios. A sobrevivência e o bem-estar de ambos os nossos povos depende do resultado deste acordo. Deixe para se distrair quando estiver em seus aposentos.

Em circunstâncias normais, a pessoa que falasse naquele tom com o rei seria imediatamente punida. Mas Eric e a princesa eram amigos. Ela o ajudou muito quando ele recém assumiu o trono, até mesmo antes disso. Kenny e Eric estudaram juntos na mesma escola durante a vida de civis. Foi por apenas três anos, mas eles sempre se tratavam bem, mesmo depois das brigas e desentendimentos. Kenny o aconselhava e consolava quando ele se sentia mal e Eric a apoiou quando todos viravam as costas para ela. Se não fosse por ele, ela não seria ela. Eles deviam muito um ao outro e se amavam como verdadeiros irmãos. Para sempre se carregariam dentro de seus corações e levariam ao outro para o resto da vida, independente de conexões e laços de sangue.

\- Você está coberta de razão. - o rei suspirou, agarrando-se ao cajado. - Vou sair para o jardim para dar uma espairecida. Voltarei antes que o Kyle chegue.

Kenny fez uma breve reverência com a cabeça e o observou deixar a sala do trono. Logo apenas ela restava, sentada em um trono grande demais para alguém de sua estatura.

(...)

O reino Drow e Kupa Keep viviam em guerra há mais de mil anos, ambos os lados sofrendo com milhares de perdas ao longo do caminho. Por mais que tivessem suas ressalvas quanto a como sentiam-se um com o outro, ninguém em ambos os reinos negaria que gostaria de voltar aos tempos de paz, quando o tempo não era marcado pela guerra, pelo sangue e pela dor.

Uma tentativa de aliança foi feita durante o reinado do Rei Stuart, líder de Kupa Keep antes da ascensão do Grande Mago, Eric Cartman, mas o acordo foi recebido com indignação por ambos os conselheiros do rei e o reino Drow, pois sua oferenda - o presente que deveria dar para selar a aliança - aos elfos para conseguirem a paz foi um camponês humano para ser usado de escravo pela família real. 

A polêmica causou revoltas de ambos os lados, pois ao mesmo tempo que confirmava os preconceitos do rei para com os elfos, mostrava que ele não era apto para governar um reino. Uma atrocidade como aquela não poderia ser tolerada em nenhum dos dois reinos. Nunca em milênios alguém fora tão longe por uma guerra a ponto de oferecer uma criança de escrava como moeda de troca.

E, mesmo depois que a aliança foi negada e o rei deposto, a criança jamais foi devolvida ao reino.

Os elfos ficaram ultrajados com as insinuações do rei Stuart, que parecia os ver como sedentos de sangue e aproveitadores, por mais que todos seus empregados trabalhassem de bom grado para vossa majestade. No entanto, a rainha, Sheila Broflovski, se opôs a devolver o garoto. Se ele veio de um lugar tão cruel a ponto de recorrerem a mandar uma criança para servir de escrava para o inimigo, mandá-lo de volta seria como condená-lo ao sol. Portanto, foi decidido que a criança ficaria para ser criado não como um escravo, mas um servente como todos os outros, mantendo seus direitos e sua dignidade. 

Deram-lhe um aposento confortável, comida e tudo que precisava para ter o mínimo de uma vida normal, embora ele não pudesse sair das masmorras até que a monarquia fosse convencida de que ele não era um inimigo em potencial.

Durante o tempo que lhe era permitido, o príncipe descia à masmorra e tentava se aproximar do garoto cujo lar o abandonou. Ele passava todo seu tempo livre ao seu lado, conversando com ele e tentando convencê-lo de que não precisava ter medo deles apenas por serem de raças diferentes. Mostrou-lhe sua magia e decorou todo o ambiente escuro e feio de lindas flores e videiras, para que ele não tivesse mais que olhar para aquelas paredes cinzentas.

Em pouco tempo, a masmorra inteira estava coberta de flores e o príncipe finalmente descobriu o nome de seu novo amigo.

Após sua libertação das masmorras e todo o tempo que passou treinando e recebendo educação na cultura e sobre como as coisas funcionavam naquele reino, o garotinho conquistou a confiança da família real e de todo o reino, conseguindo o cargo que, para ele, era mais importante do que tudo: guarda-costas do primogênito do reino Drow, função a qual cumpria até os dias atuais, em que a guarda, junto com o reino inteiro, se preparavam para a partida do atual Rei Elfo em direção ao reino de Kupa Keep para tratar de situações diplomáticas com o monarca de lá.

O reino inteiro ficou alvoroçado com a notícia, pois relações diplomáticas com Kupa Keep no passado não foram das melhores. Aliás, foi como os pais de Kyle morreram, ao caírem em uma armadilha preparada no tempo do rei Tenorman. Entretanto, não era mais possível negar que aqueles dois reinos precisavam chegar à um acordo para garantir a sobrevivência de ambos. O inverno estava chegando e, com ele, a seca e a neve, ameaçando as plantações e as condições de vida de ambos os lados. Àquele ponto, união não era mais uma escolha, era uma obrigação. Ou eles trabalhariam juntos ou ambos os povos congelariam sob o impiedoso poder do inverno.

Kyle estava a terminar de ajeitar o manto sobre seus ombros quando seu cavalheiro, e melhor amigo, bateu à sua porta, apressando-se a atualizar sua majestade do estado de sua carruagem para a longa viagem até o reino de Kupa Keep.

\- Está tudo pronto para partirmos, majestade. - o moreno disse ao abrir a porta.

Kyle soltou um suspiro que parecia uma lixa em sua garganta. Ele não podia mais adiar aquele encontro, por mais que preferisse resolver tudo por cartas, sem que precisasse encarar seus olhos mais uma vez. Seus olhos vigaristas e mentirosos. Endireitando as costas e ajeitando a coroa de galhos retorcidos em sua cabeça, ele virou para Stan, seus punhos apertando o cajado em sua mão.

\- Vamos acabar logo com isso. Não precisamos ficar em Kupa Keep mais do que o necessário.

Stan fez uma reverência completa assim que o rei dos elfos passou por ele e o seguiu com as mãos nas costas. Como seu guarda real, seu dever era sempre garantir a proteção de vossa alteza. E ir para um reino inimigo exigia ainda mais atenção do que a que Stan o dava no próprio castelo.

A carruagem os aguardava do lado de fora. Alguns criados ajudaram Kyle a entrar na embarcação e ajeitaram graciosamente o tecido fino do qual era feito seu manto. Seu guarda entrou atrás, apenas podendo compartilhar a mesma cabine que a majestade do reino Drow por insistência do rei, pois, caso contrário, Stan teria sido colocado do lado de fora, junto ao cocheiro. Kyle insistiu que estaria melhor protegido se seu guarda ficasse o mais próximo dele possível, o que ninguém ousou questionar. Pois ninguém havia de questionar a autoridade de vossa alteza.

Eles partiram em pouco tempo, deixando seu reino e lar para trás. O lugar que eles conheciam desde pequenos. Em algumas horas mais, estariam em território inimigo. Nenhum deles estava ansioso em pisar lá, não depois de todas as histórias e marcas que Kupa Keep deixou no reino Drow. O objetivo do rei era simples: conseguir assuntos com Eric para manter seu povo a salvo do inverno e sair de lá antes que qualquer coisa ruim pudesse acontecer.

Eric. A quanto tempo ele não pensava naquele nome. Kyle não o via desde que eram crianças; desde que seu melhor amigo assumiu o trono de Kupa Keep no lugar do rei Stuart. Pensar que alguém que ele um dia já considerou um amigo agora reinava o mesmo reino que trouxe a morte de seus pais o repugnava. Arrepios subiam sua espinha apenas de pensar em um sorriso maldoso crescendo em seus lábios, que ele tanto achava adorável quando abriam um sorriso sincero e esticavam suas bochechas gordinhas. Ele era igual a eles, igual àqueles que tiraram dele tudo que ele mais amava. E Kyle jamais o perdoaria por isso. 

Ele não sabia como reagiria ao ver Eric depois de tantos anos, tampouco queria pensar naquilo. Precisava manter a mente concentrada na tarefa iminente. Seu povo em primeiro lugar. Sentimentos passados não deviam ser nada além disso: passado.

A viagem seguiu quieta, ambos o monarca e seu guarda aproveitando o tempo para ver a paisagem mudando com o movimento da carruagem. Quando casas começaram a surgir no horizonte, souberam que estavam chegando.

Stan se sentia estranho em voltar para aquele lugar. Ele não via aquele reino desde que tinha oito anos de idade e foi tirado de seus pais a força. Cresceu todo o resto de sua vida no palácio, responsável por entreter Kyle e ser seu amigo até enfim ser promovido à guarda-costas, aos dezesseis anos de idade. Ele tinha pouquíssimas memórias de Kupa Keep, sequer tinha uma imagem concreta do rosto de seus pais na memória. E, mesmo assim, pensar em voltar o tocava de uma forma ironicamente nostálgica.

Será que encontraria algum conhecido por lá? Alguém ainda se lembrava dele? Será que sua família original ainda estava por lá?

Não. Ele não podia ficar pensando nisso. Estava lá para servir Kyle e apenas Kyle, não tinha tempo de ficar perambulando por aí e perdendo tempo. Se o deixasse só, qualquer coisa poderia se virar contra ele. Como seu guarda-costas, não podia correr risco algum.

Stan se encostou na beira da porta, com uma mão sobre o queixo e manteve os olhos atentos nas árvores que passavam ao seu lado. Se algum ladrão ou assassino passasse por ali, ele precisava estar pronto para tudo para proteger seu rei e melhor amigo. Não havia tempo para nada mais. Ele jurou dedicar cada segundo de sua vida à Kyle, portanto é o que faria.

\- Stan, acorde. Chegamos. - a voz de Kyle murmurou no ouvido de Stan e sua mão chacoalhou seu ombro com delicadeza.

Os roncos do moreno pararam e seus olhos abriram, assustados. Olhou ao redor desesperado, procurando por alguma ameaça ou qualquer outra coisa, mas só havia Kyle. 

\- O que?

\- Você dormiu a viagem toda, Stan. Já estamos aqui. - disse o ruivo, contendo as risadas entre lábios fechados.

Mais uma vez, olhou ao redor em busca de algo diferente e, de fato, Kyle estava certo. A carruagem tinha parado de andar e diante deles estava a entrada do jardim do castelo e o próprio castelo de Kupa Keep no fundo, acima de uma colina, onde reinava sobre todas as criaturas ao seu redor. Um eterno símbolo da grandeza que o rei deles queria passar.

Ignorando o castelo, Stan estava completamente desolado. Como ele pôde cair no sono no meio da viagem? E se algo tivesse acontecido? Seu amigo podia ter morrido e ele não teria feito nada! Ele jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com Kyle. Nunca! Ele seria sentenciado à morte, com certeza!

Kyle percebeu a chateação de seu amigo e colocou uma mão de consolo em seu ombro. Stan sempre levou seu trabalho de guarda muito a sério, foi treinado com grande rigidez também. Apesar de ele dar seus deslizes de vez em quando, para os quais Kyle fazia vista grossa, ele era o melhor guarda dentre todos os outros que faziam parte da brigada do Rei Elfo. Kyle tinha muito orgulho de seu melhor amigo e onde ele havia chegado e sempre o daria todo o apoio possível. A única coisa que ele desgostava era a forma como era tão severo consigo mesmo. Stan não precisava ser perfeito como dizia que precisava. Era uma pena que ele não o ouvisse quando dizia que estava tudo bem não acertar todas, mas Kyle já estava acostumado a esse ponto.

Deixaram a carruagem sem dizer mais nada e, ao som dos cavalos indo embora, ergueram as cabeças para encarar o castelo ao longe, os corações batendo forte em seus peitos.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. - disse Stan com a voz trêmula; falava mais para si mesmo do que para o ruivo, mas ele próprio não sabia.

Kyle murmurou “uhum” e acompanhou Stan pela entrada. Não pararam para perceber as flores que cresciam nas cercas vivas do jardim, a água escorrendo das fontes ou as estátuas que abrigavam pássaros viajantes. Tudo que importava para eles é que resolvessem os acordos de uma vez e fossem embora logo. Apenas isso.

Ao se aproximarem da frente do castelo, os guardas que estavam parados ao lado da porta arregalaram os olhos ao perceberem quem se aproximava. Não precisaram dizer nada para eles, pois já abriram a porta e eles foram guiados por um criado para o salão principal, onde deveriam encontrar-se com os membros da família real.

Kyle poupou completamente seus olhares para as paredes e decorações, ao contrário de Stan, o qual olhava constantemente para os lados. O ruivo só não sabia se ele estava procurando por inimigos ou se estava genuinamente impressionado com a decoração. O castelo do reino Drow era bem mais natural do que aquele; tinha videiras por todos os lados e flores desabrochavam sempre que Kyle entrava no recinto. Raramente algo como um quadro ou uma estátua entrava em sua sala, o que justificava a curiosidade de Stan em querer ver tudo que eles tinham naquele reino.

Por mais que o moreno negasse até a morte, ele era alguém curioso e sempre ansioso para ver mais do mundo. Seja do reino Drow ou dos humanos. Talvez escondesse isso por achar que seria julgado, mas na verdade Kyle entendia perfeitamente seus sentimentos. Stan cresceu entre dois mundos, humano e elfo, mas não lembrava de quase nada do primeiro, tendo sido retirado de lá quando ainda era bem pequeno, menos de dez anos. É claro que ele ficaria curioso para saber mais do mundo de onde veio. O ódio por humanos não interfere nesse aspecto.

Além do mais, Kyle seria muito hipócrita se começasse a odiar seu melhor amigo por apenas isso. No máximo o repreenderia e teria uma conversa com ele, pois ele era exatamente assim quando era criança. Sempre curioso para saber o que havia do outro lado da fronteira. Sua mãe costumava brigar com ele o tempo todo por conta disso, dizendo que ele não tinha razão nenhuma para querer saber sobre os humanos quando eles estavam querendo matá-los. Mas ele não conseguia evitar, era uma criança curiosa e idiota na época, e acabou tento que aprender na marra como aquele tipo de comportamento era inadequado e perigoso.

Ah, como ele era ingênuo… 

Chegando à sala do trono, cuja porta estava fechada, Kyle fez questão de erguer a cabeça e encarou o guarda de soslaio enquanto este se aproximava da porta. Ele sabia o que tinha do outro lado dela, ou melhor, quem estava do outro lado dela, e pensar demais nisso não o deixava nada feliz. 

Das flores que decoravam os vasos ao lado da porta, de um inocente rosa claro, afiaram-se os espinhos e sobraram de tamanho. Stan percebeu isso rapidamente, mas não teve tempo de dizer nada antes de a porta abrir.

\- Sua majestade do reino Drow: o rei Kyle Broflovski.

Atrasado para soltar o suspiro que continha, Kyle conteve-se e adentrou o recinto com a cabeça erguida e um nervosismo imensurável o batendo no peito, não um que ele tenha reconhecido, no entanto. Sempre orgulhoso e cheio de si, o Rei dos elfos não trairia a si mesmo daquela forma. Não importa o passado, mas sim a razão pela qual ele estava ali naquele dia, caminhando em direção ao Rei de Kupa Keep, seu ex-melhor amigo, e Kenneth McCormick: para ajudar seu povo. Não havia razão nenhuma além desta.

Do outro lado do salão, a voz da razão observava o Kyle e seu guarda se aproximarem pelo tapete vermelho com a cabeça erguida e os ombros travados, mantendo a coluna ereta, enquanto sua companhia não se dava tão bem com a tensão. Kenny o observou também no curto espaço de tempo que levou para os visitantes se aproximarem, murmurando “controle-se” e “mantenha a compostura” para Eric diversas vezes enquanto descia as escadas para se aproximar. 

Sendo menos importante que o Rei em hierarquia, a princesa havia de se apresentar primeiro, para então a entrada do Rei ser mais impactante. Entretanto, Kenny duvidava que Kyle já não estivesse descontente com a visita, especialmente se ele fosse como Eric o vinha descrevendo desde que esta reunião foi marcada.

\- Bem-vindo, vossa alteza. É um prazer conhecê-lo pessoalmente. - ela se apresentou ao chegarem diante um do outro. Evitou deliberadamente olhar para o guarda do Rei Drow e fez uma delicada reverência, uma das tranças loiras deslizando de seu ombro.

Kyle retribuiu a reverência apenas com a cabeça, mantendo as costas retas e a mão firme em seu cajado. Stan a fitou com um olhar estreito de desgosto, mas ela fingiu não reparar em razão de ouvir como o Rei a cumprimentaria:

\- Você deve ser o segundo da linhagem dos McCormick, Príncipe Kenneth?

Ah, não é este um belo jeito de começar? Kenny ignorou a falha de Kyle, certamente não má-intencionada, negou com a cabeça.

\- _Princesa._ \- ela corrigiu. - Kenneth já é algo do passado e eu prefiro que continue assim. Se quiser se referir à mim pelo nome, por favor, me chame de Kenny.

Observadora era uma palavra que sempre usaram para descrever Kenny. Ela conseguia pegar aspectos de pessoas que elas mesmas não tinham a menor ideia de que estavam aparentes. Portanto, não se surpreendeu de perceber, em uma mínima fração de segundo, uma reação de surpresa vindo de Kyle.

\- Mil perdões, princesa. Não vai se repetir. - ele desculpou-se e abaixou a cabeça.

\- Eu agradeço muitíssimo que não.

Posicionando as mãos em frente ao corpo, Kenny teve que apenas observar ligeiramente por cima do ombro Eric descendo as escadas. 

No instante em que o Rei de Kupa Keep se fez presente algo no rosto de Kyle mudou. As orbes esverdeadas perderam drasticamente seu brilho, tornando-se opacas, e o rosto foi encoberto por uma escuridão semelhante à de uma nuvem de chuva que esconde o sol, mantendo-o afastado das flores que ansiavam por seu consolo. A coluna foi endireitada, e cada traço de simpatia demonstrado antes para com Kenny desapareceu no momento em que os olhos puseram-se em Eric. Enquanto o humano descia as escadas temeroso, podendo Kenny sentir isso em sua aura, o elfo o encarava com desdém mascarado por formalidade, ocultando naquele olhar todos os sentimentos que Kenny estava certa que estavam a borbulhar em seu estômago.

Eventualmente, Kyle teve de erguer a cabeça para encarar Eric nos olhos, ação esta que não foi nem um pouco apreciada pelo elfo, como evidenciado pelos espinhos que se afiavam nas flores que decoravam os cantos do salão.

\- Kyle… - o Rei o cumprimentou com um pequeno e trêmulo sorriso e um aceno de cabeça.

\- Eric. - veio a resposta seca e desgostosa.

Kenny estava ali há poucos segundos e já queria dar o fora para respirar direito.

\- É uma grande honra ter o Rei dos elfos aqui. - tentou, mas não conseguiu.

\- Vamos só acabar logo com isso, por favor. Estamos aqui em favor de dois povos necessitados, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de tardar as negociações. - Kyle se virou de lado para Eric, o cajado se colocando entre eles como se para esconder seu rosto.

Que houvesse uma tensão entre os representantes dos dois povos era esperado. O que Kenny desgostou foi o quão intensos eles eram sem nem precisar enlaçar as palavras com veneno. O mero olhar de Kyle foi o suficiente para deixá-la petrificada por um instante; não podia imaginar como estava sendo para Eric, que tentava de tudo para ser hospitaleiro.

\- Não crêem melhor se vossa majestade descansar por um dia? - Kenny se intrometeu, sua presença e voz sempre um chamariz de atenção para a própria figura. - Certamente a viagem foi demasiadamente longa e deve estar cansado, assim como imagino que você também esteja, jovem cavalheiro.

Stan pareceu surpreso ao ter sua presença notada pela princesa, mas todas as tentativas de emitir palavras acabaram com:

\- Ah. Hum… - e por fim ele decidiu calar-se para não embaraçar seu rei.

\- Não vejo porquê não. - Kyle deu de ombros, entediado. - Se não se incomodarem de mostrarem-nos nossos quartos.

\- De forma alguma. - Kenny sorriu carinhosamente. - Nosso paladino poderá acompanhá-los aos seus aposentos e guiá-los pelo castelo. Pela manhã, começarão as negociações.

\- Pois muito bem. Estamos de acordo.

Um acordo foi feito, ainda que de rotina. Kenny sempre foi mestra em salvar as coisas no último minuto com seu charme e habilidade em negociações; não era à toa que Eric a considerava tanto. 

O paladino de cabelos loiros e roupas azuladas entrou e se anunciou timidamente.

\- Por aqui, majestade. - ele se curvou e guiou-os com a mão, seguindo atrás do rei dos elfos e tomando cuidado para não pisar em seu longo manto durante o caminho.

Houve palavras trocadas por Rei e guarda, mas nem o Rei e nem a princesa estavam próximos o suficiente para compreender uma única dentre tantas. Ainda assim, era algo preocupante; nem bem chegaram e os comentários paralelos já começaram. Certamente estes seriam visitantes exigentes, por todo o tempo que permanecerem no palácio de Kupa Keep.

Com sua magestade e seu guarda-costas fora do salão e levados para seus quartos, finalmente o lugar estava livre para que Eric entrasse em colapso. 

Kyle tinha acabado de chegar e tudo já tinha dado completamente errado. O clima estava tenso demais entre eles, quase possível de ser cortado com uma faca, e só o jeito como o ruivo o olhou foi o bastante para gelar seu sangue e ossos de uma só vez. Ele conhecia aquele olhar de muitos anos atrás, não poderia esquecê-lo de jeito nenhum; não nas circunstâncias em que aqueles olhos frios e grosseiros caíram sobre ele.

Justamente na última oportunidade que ele teria para se desculpar com Kyle, quando finalmente teria uma razão para se aproximar dele e conversar, as coisas já começaram errado desse jeito.

Já estava de noite, tendo se passado algumas horas desde que tudo aconteceu, e Eric estava sozinho em sua sala do trono. Eco de passos o acompanhavam de um lado para o outro com cada reflexo de sua preocupação. Mil e uma ideias e perguntas enchiam sua cabeça, exilando todos os sons para o lado de fora, alheios para ele. Segundo o que analisara, Kyle e Stan já deviam estar acomodados em seus aposentos no segundo andar do castelo.

Bem ali. Em sua casa. Dormindo em uma cama separada por ele. Sua mente não estava em um estado decente para processar aquilo da forma que deveria. Não conseguia trazer a imagem de Kyle à sua mente sem entrar em pânico.

Enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro, Kenny o observava sem dizer nada, deixando-o para processar a própria situação em que se meteu. Sábia quando o assunto era Eric, ela tinha plena consciência que tentar arrancar qualquer coisa dele em um momento tão frágil seria inútil, pois ele tropeçaria na própria língua e se faria de bobo. Quando estivesse pronto para falar, falaria.

\- Kennyyyyyyyy! - e assim o fez, clamando por sua amiga com a voz desesperada e banhada em angústia.

\- O que foi? - ela respondeu.

\- Cara, fodeu muito! - ele soava tão desesperado que a própria princesa acabou afetada por este comportamento, seu coração palpitando em seu peito, acelerado.

\- O que foi?

\- O guarda dele é o _Stan!_ \- o humor do Rei mudou rapidamente para um de irritação, muito claro para a princesa que se tratava de algo mais do que apenas uma preocupação pelo Rei Elfo.

As sobrancelhas loiras ergueram-se em espanto, aquelas palavras chamando-lhe a atenção e parando-lhe o coração com a mesma emoção. Em apenas um dia tanto parecia estar sendo trazido de volta. Ela não sabia se suportaria tamanha nostalgia e preocupação de uma vez só!

\- Você ainda se lembra dele… - sua voz saiu com um murmúrio, como se falasse para si mesma mais que à Eric.

No entanto, ele ouviu ainda assim, e seu comentário não tratou de ser ignorado:

\- Claro que eu lembro! Aquele filho da puta era o maior puxa-saco da escola! Era ele quem ficava me entregando pra professora o tempo todo quando eu planejava minhas pegadinhas. Ele é um bosta!

Ah, rivalidade de infância. Kenny não estava de forma alguma surpresa. Eric sempre foi muito intenso durante seu período entre os plebeus, antes de se tornar Rei; quando ele e Kenny ainda estudavam para aprender carpintaria ao invés de táticas políticas e princípios básicos de magia. Ela ainda sabia dar todos os nomes de todos aqueles que tinham algo contra eles, mesmo que não os visse há anos - ou assim esperava que fosse - e as pegadinhas que ela e Eric planejaram para cada um deles no último dia de aulas ficaria para sempre em sua memória.

Stan seria alguém que ela nunca esqueceria, seu desaparecimento súbito causou uma guerra, afinal. Ela já não frequentava a mesma escola naquela época, mas ainda saía para brincar com Eric sem seus pais saberem, então a notícia sobre Stan chegou rápido aos ouvidos dela, o que significava que ela também sabia _quem_ era o responsável. Mas não era apenas por isso que ela lembrava de Stan. Ele era o mais chato da turminha. Sempre colocando a si mesmo antes dos outros, fingindo ter uma moral alta quando era justamente o contrário, e traindo a ela e Eric quando lhe convinha. Mesmo que tenha sentido falta dele e ficado extremamente preocupada com seu sumiço, parte dela nunca desapegaria daquele ranço de criança, especialmente agora que ele estava do lado oposto.

Conhecimento sobre o Rei dos elfos era muito limitado em Kupa Keep. Os cidadãos não conheciam o reino Drow e tampouco tinham tal desejo, portanto, exceto o que Eric conhecia, tudo era um mistério. Porém, Kenny conhecia muito sobre Stan e, olhando em seus olhos, ainda que por um momento, podia dizer que ele não havia mudado nem um pouco. Se Kyle e ele fossem próximos como imaginava, aquele trabalho seria deveras interessante.

Subindo os degraus um a um, Kenny se aproximou de Eric om graça e ternura, as mãos enluvadas posicionando-se em seus ombros largos com a suavidade de uma pluma. O rosto gorducho do rei virou-se para a princesa, cujos olhos piscaram os largos cílios para ele, exaltando o azul celeste que reluzia dentro das órbitas formosas e parcialmente encoberto por fios dourados. Curvando os lábios, ela sorriu um sorriso confiante e ligeiramente desafiador, do tipo que pararia o coração de qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho, inclusive o de Eric.

\- Se acalme! Pode deixar comigo. - consolou-o com palavras adocicadas e o charme que enlaçou sua voz como mel.

O Rei de Kupa Keep não pôde evitar de engolir em seco e suar frio, as mãos enluvadas levemente trêmulas. Kenny não tinha a menor ideia de como podia ser adorável e sinistra ao mesmo tempo. Era um dos traços que ele mais amava em sua melhor amiga.

\- O que você vai fazer? - a pergunta escorreu de sua boca como água, passando quase que despercebida para ele.

Ainda com aquele sorriso em seu rosto, agora anunciando a presença dos dentes separados, a mão que segurava seu ombro deslizou para o outro, trazendo o Rei para mais perto em um meio abraço.

\- Digamos que eu sou muito boa em falar a língua dos homens.

Eric e Kenny eram amigos de longa data, conhecia muito bem aquela peça e o que ela queria dizer com aquelas palavras.

Ele tentou escondeu seu contento enquanto caminhava de volta a seus aposentos, ansiando por saber o que o dia de amanhã reservava para ele.


End file.
